Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 74$, $ CJ = 6x + 9$, and $ JT = 2x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 9} + {2x + 9} = {74}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 18 = {74}$ Subtract $18$ from both sides: $ 8x = 56$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 2({7}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 14 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 23}$